


Show Them the Way

by Reddle



Series: All the Stress [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chub fic, Multi, My sad attempts at politics, Politics, Sentinel tries, Stress Eating, Yes ANOTHER chub fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddle/pseuds/Reddle
Summary: Sentinel Prime is finally Magnus, and while he didn't think it would be easy, it seems as if everyone is out to get him. Sure, yeah, okay, he had made a few...mis-steps, but that didn't mean that they couldn't give him a chance.A story in which Sentinel isn't a terrible leader, wants to do good, and learns quite a few things in the process.(Also a story with a chubby!Sentinel, because I love chubby bots, and I am shameless. :3 I decided to explore my Stress fic some more. You don't have to read that one to read this fic, but it is in the same universe.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will not be following all of the units of time from the wiki, but I will be using some of them. 
> 
> Orbital cycle- one month
> 
> That's the only one I've used so far, and hopefully if I use more I'll be sure to have a quick description of it up here.
> 
> My sister says she is a shameless Sentinel apologist, and ya know what, I may be a bit of one too. But c'mon, he was clearly written to make Optimus look better, and there at the end they gave Sentinel a little...sort of a little...something?
> 
> Okay, no, they didn't, but still. Sentinel not being a completely terrible person? Let's try it. I will do my best to make him an ass hat in this though, promise.
> 
> Enjoy, guys. I can't say when I'll update this thing next. I'm just starting to get my creative juices flowing after months of nothing.

Sentinel was not lost on the fact that he was at a bar he had tried to shut down not too long ago.

Everyone was glaring at him, but he downed a few drinks, paid the bartender and left without a word. It had been a rough week, and was just...tired. 

Alpha Trion  _would not_ shut up about the Omega Supreme incident- a _Megatron_ controlled Omega Supreme incident- and Sentinel had just about had it.

Fortunately, the Council was adjourned for the day and everyone had, rather quickly, gone their separate ways. Sentinel sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. It had been a few orbital cycles since he had fired on Omega Supreme's body- oh, wait, A  _Megatron controlled Omega Supreme's body_ \- and Sentinel was still being chastised for it. 

Okay, more like threatened, nagged at and insulted, but chastised seemed like a nicer, broader term for what was going on.

And... _maybe_ he had acted too rashly. Maybe. But for Cybertron's sake, it was, well,  _for Cybertron's sake_! What was Sentinel supposed to do? Let Megatron fire on the planet, or worse, land on the planet and start firing then?

No. Sentinel guessed he could see why Alpha Trion, and the rest of the Guilds and Council, were upset about his decision, but there were other things to focus on now. 

Like the influx of Decepticon threats to the planet. Megatron, with a few of some pretty nasty Decepticons, were being held on Cybertron until they could figure out what to do with him. Execution was brought up, then dismissed, then brought up again, then  _dismissed_ again-

Sentinel had, when he was younger, thought that being Magnus would mean that he had a say in everything. Turns out that no, he did not have a say in everything, and everybot on that Council drowned him out every time he spoke. Or worse; listened to what he said and then either laughed in his face, flat out ignored him, or just insulted him with a poorly veiled jibe. 

It was a mess. 

Sentinel was finding it harder and harder to want to even go to work every day.

But if he was anything, he was stubborn. He had been able to make some decisions that had been agreed with. There had been a lengthy meeting with the Transportation Guild, and Sentinel had found himself a bit bored, but he had shaken himself out of it, listened to what the bots had to say and had actually had a civil discussion with Alpha Trion. The amount of space bridges on Cybertron had grown, something to do with the Galactic Council's regulations (Sentinel had read that report, but he had been so fragging tired he had forgotten most of it- he would have to re read it) and it was affecting the way traffic flowed. Ports had to be made, making some parts of Cybertron nearly impossible to drive through. 

Bots were getting upset due to how long construction was taking, and Sentinel had reviewed the reports given to him, watched a few clips from the news, and realized that maybe construction was taking so long because, well, no one knew what the slag they were doing. 

He had called Earth- Optimus more specifically; the bot had been more helpful lately than he would have ever liked to admit- and asked if, and he had to look his name up because Allspark take him how could he remember  _everybot's_ name, Bulkhead. The bot knew his spacebridges, and Sentinel managed to say that out loud enough where the big bot could hear it. The big green idiot had beamed, along with Optimus, which was entirely too distracting, and Bulkhead immediately been patched through to Cybertron and started working with the construction teams, which made the Transportation Guild happy, made civilians happy, which made Alpha Trion not so  _un_ happy-

Sentinel had actually felt a little bit better after that. 

But that had been one little thing, and everything else was piling up on him. 

 _Everything_. He looked down at his expanded form from time to time, trying not to feel embarrassed about it. Stress did that to a bot. So what if he had gained some weight? It happened.

...he would have to go refit his armor though. It was digging into his thighs, aft and middle like crazy. His upper chassis was even starting to bulge out of his seams a bit.

Sentinel didn't like to think about it, honestly, so he didn't. The rest of his walk home was spent enjoying the slight buzz he had acquired and looking up at the stars. It was a nice, tiny distraction that he appreciated more than he knew he should have.

He got back to his apartment, which was heavily guarded and that still kind of took some getting used to. Oh, he was glad of it, and saw the point to it- especially after what Shockwave had done to Ultra Magnus- but it was still jarring seeing people standing outside of where he lived at all times. They didn't even greet him, just...stood there. They didn't even escort him anywhere, which was troubling, but he honestly didn't care. If they wanted to do the bare minimum, fine. He wasn't too worried about it anyway. The worst Decepticon was locked up on the other side of the planet, what did he have to worry about?

Besides assassination attempts, kidnapping attempts or worse...

When Sentinel shut and locked his door, he sat down, leaned back in a chair and sighed. 

He was just...tired.


End file.
